Violet Nights
by Angel Brown
Summary: Halloween Night, Violet Kingston sees something unforgettable and yet unbelievable. There's a werewolf in the Shrieking Shack! What happens after that night? Will anyone believe her? Rater M for later chapters.
1. Prelude Halloween Night

Violet Nights A Remus/OC Fic

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, the genius behind Harry Potter.

A/N: This is my new fanfic, I'm still writing the other ones but I just couldn't get this one out of my head. So enjoy, R &R please: )

-Angel Brown

Prelude Halloween Night

Violet Kingston loved Halloween. She's spent many a Halloween's at home with her family as a child, dressing up as various characters from her favorite movies. Dorothy from Wizard of Oz, Little Red Riding hood, and even Cinderella, her favorite costume of all costumes was Little Red Riding Hood. She loved the story of the wolf, the grandmother, and the little girl in the woods. She found the story intriguing, gruesome, and romantic in an I-ate-your-grandmother way. Violet has never been afraid of monsters or the dark so what was to happen definitely confused a certain classmate of hers.

Violet is sixteen years old, a witch, and attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's in her fifth year and enjoys long walks by the lake on a cold autumn day. Her best friend, Gabriella Somners AKA Baby never understood Violet's fascination with the cold and the dark. It was a fact that always baffled her. But nonetheless the two Ravenclaw's were always curious and not in a good way either. Violet always led their curiosity-schemes and she always got the blame for Baby didn't like the dark or monsters or anything like that. She was terrified of them but feeling jealous of Violet's bravery goes along with whatever new scheme Violet thinks up.

So when Violet told Baby that for Halloween, a full moon, they were going to go to the shrieking shack she wasn't necessarily enthused. Violet waited outside by the gate of Hogwarts for Baby but Baby never showed up. The reason for this is that Baby's boyfriend, Jason Knightly, just happened to steal her away right before Baby was going to make her trek out in the cold. So Violet, who decided she couldn't wait any long, slipped out of the ground of Hogwarts and headed towards Hogsmeade where from there she could go to the Shrieking shack and see for herself if it was in fact haunted. The wind blew in her face but she kept going it was as if the wind was telling her to go back. But curiosity killed the cat.

When Violet neared the Shrieking Shack she couldn't help but hear the loud moans and groans coming from the battered old house. Thinking that it was just the house creaking and the wind she continued on her way up to the house. It was only when she neared that she heard it, the howl. She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard animal noises. Not necessarily animal and not really human. What was that?

It wasn't till she peered through a window that she couldn't help but hold her breath. For within the house was a werewolf. A living, vicious, breathing werewolf and she didn't know what to do. She was mesmerized, if only Baby had come along for she was never going to believe this. The whole reason behind the Shrieking Shack was because there was a werewolf there! This was legendary gold in her books. This was the story of the century and bound to scare at least a couple of first years.

But then the werewolf turned around and peered right at her. She gasped and it was as if in that moment the world stopped. She peered long and steady into its eyes. But they weren't menacing, they were sincere almost sorry. She couldn't place the color, in the moonlight they were blue but as the werewolf came closer they looked almost a honey hazel color. It was only then that she realized the werewolf was coming closer. So she ran. She ran all the way back up the castle. She ran till she couldn't breathe. And all that was on her mind were those eyes.

. . .

A/N: Hope you like the beginning, and yes this takes place when James and the Marauders were still in school. It's my first time writing in this time era so please go easy on me. But I like it so far. And I hope you do too! Review!

-Angel Brown


	2. Chapter 1 Bravery is Not a Virtue

Violet Nights A Remus/OC Fic

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, the genius behind Harry Potter.

Warning: May contain explicit language. And sexual content in later chapters.

A/N: Here is chapter 1! So please R&R! I would really appreciate it. I want to continue this fic: )

Chapter 1 Bravery is Not a Virtue

"Violet! You shouldn't have gone without me!" Baby says as Violet gets back to the Ravenclaw dorm. Violet shrugs her shoulders.

"Where were you, anyways?" she asks. Baby frowns.

"Jason kind of stole me away, I thought if I didn't go you wouldn't but I guess apparently you did considering the amount of sweat you have on you," Baby says looking Violet up and down.

"Oh, well I ran back I saw something incredible," she says. Baby looks at her oddly.

"What? There weren't ghosts there, were there?" Baby asks but Violet is paying attention, she's sitting on a chair gazing at the floor. The only thing on her mind is those ever-changing sad eyes. She didn't know what to think, she knew a werewolf was human but who could it be? Could it be someone she knows without realizing it? Because those eyes seemed so familiar that it was bothering her to no end. "Violet!"

"Let's go up to the dorm, I'll tell you everything," Violet says standing up. Baby follows her on up to the girl's dormitory, to their room. Sammy, Veronica, and Lindsey weren't in the dorm yet so Violet and Baby sat on their beds facing each other.

"What did you see?" Baby asks. Violet frowns and shakes her head.

"I saw a werewolf," she says in a whisper. But Baby heard her.

"A werewolf!" Baby exclaims. Violet nods her head.

"Yeah, a werewolf, it looked right at me," she says in a somber tone which was really unlike her.

"No wonder you're shaken up, did it chase you?" Baby asks coming to sit next to Violet with concern etched into her face. Violet shakes her head.

"No, but it was coming towards me so I just ran. But those eyes. . ."

"What about the eyes?"

"They were so human and so . . . sad. I don't know how to explain it; it was almost beautiful in a way. I don't know what I'm thinking," Violet says.

"Well werewolves are human but they can be dangerous as well. How many times do I have to tell you that bravery shouldn't be a virtue for you, you have plenty of it. I can't believe you went alone, you know how dangerous that is?! Good thing no one knows you went but me otherwise you'd be expelled!" Baby is in hysterics now. But Violet isn't listening all she wants is to lie down and dream, she wanted to see those eyes again. Anything to just see those eyes.

. . .

Come morning Violet woke up sleepy. She didn't get to sleep much because all she kept thinking about was what she saw. She couldn't shake the feeling that she'd seen those eyes somewhere. Even in her dream, she was little red riding hood, and the wolf was chasing her, the wolf with the same eyes.

"Hurry up and get ready, I want to go down to breakfast and I can't go alone!" Baby says pulling on Violet's blanket. Violet groans but gets up. She rubs her eyes, picks up her shower stuff, and heads to the bathrooms. As she gets ready, she suddenly remembers last night. The werewolf. Where had she seen those eyes before? It surely couldn't be a student, a student as a werewolf, Dumbledore would never allow it! So was it a teacher or someone from Hogsmeade? She didn't notice she was zoning out till the water turned cold.

"Shit!" she says as she turns off the water. She gets out, wrapped in a towel, and goes to one of the sinks to brush her teeth.

"Violet, hurry up!" Baby is yelling from the room. Violet groans around her toothbrush and yells:

"Okay, hold onto your panties!" she mumbles. As soon as she finishes she goes out and to her trunk to get her uniform for the day. As she puts it on Baby is applying eyeliner to her eyes.

"You know Jason doesn't like you with makeup," Violet says. Baby gives her the finger and goes back to what she's doing.

"Shut up, and dry your mane," Baby says. Violet can't help but chuckle and then she's using magic to dry her hair. One of the things Violet hates about herself is that her hair is naturally curly and always ends up as an unruly mane by the end of the day.

"Okay, let's go," Violet says as soon as the last lock is dry. Baby gets up from her bed, slings her bag over her shoulder and they both head on out.

"I still can't believe you went there last night," Baby says as the walk to the Great Hall. Violet frowns and sighs.

"Get over it, okay, it's not like I got hurt or anything," she says as they sit down in their usual spot at the Ravenclaw table.

"But you could've Violet, and that bothers me," Baby says as they start to pile food onto their plates.

"Well let's just think for a minute, alright, I'm fine and I didn't get hurt, and we know now to never go to the Shrieking Shack, alright?" Violet says taking a bite of her waffles. Baby nods her head but still looks like she wants to lecture the hell out of Violet.

"Hey Vilat!" Violet yells from across the hall. "It's so weird, her name is spelled different but it's pronounced the same as me, I hate when people get confuse between the two of us," Violet says as Vilat approaches.

"Hey Violet," Vilat says sitting next to Baby, "Hey Baby."

"Hey," Baby says but before she can say more Violet cuts her off.

"Do you know anyone with hazel eyes at this school?" she asks her. Vilat thinks and shakes her head.

"There's a lot, why?" she says. Violet silently curses.

"What about blue eyes?" Vilat looks at her like she's crazy.

"There is a lot," Vilat says.

"Well, shit," Violet says. Vilat shrugs her shoulders.

"Sorry," she says as she returns to the Slytherin table. Baby looks at her suspiciously. But decides against asking her what that's all about.

"You're acting crazy today, a little more than usual, are you okay? I knew this would happen, what's it called? Post traumatic stress disorder?" Baby says making Violet frown.

"I'm not acting crazy just curious," she says. Baby frowns.

"Curiosity killed the cat," she says. Violet smiles and bites into some strawberries. The red juice running down the sides of her mouth making her look menacing.

"A cat has nine lives," she says in return making Baby smirk. Violet wipes her mouth on a napkin and then stands. "We'd better go, we have double Potions with the Gryffindors, and Sirius has been bothering me for ages, so I want you to sit next to me this time!" Baby groans and stands up, following Violet out of the Great Hall to the Potions classroom.

. . .

They were able to get to Potions earlier than usual and got to sit next to each other as opposed to having Sirius sit next to her. He's been bothering her for a lay ever since they came back to school and it's starting to bother Violet.

"He's handsome as hell, but I'm not that easy," Violet says to Baby. Baby nods. Violet isn't an easy girl, she finds having a boyfriend hard work and therefore has never dated. No one has ever peeked her interest and that has bothered Baby to no end. She's forced Violet on multiple double dates with her and Jason and one of Jason's friends but that never worked out as they weren't "outgoing" enough for Violet. She wanted someone who was willing to go on one of her crazy adventures with her, she wanted someone committed and not just looking for a nice lay.

"He's just stupid for asking you like this, he should take you out on a proper date, get to know you, not just ask you if you want to meet up in some strange corner of the castle," Baby says in reply. Violet nods.

"I know, he's just being stupid," Violet says. The reason behind Sirius's interest may come from Violet's looks. She has a coke-bottle-figure, dark brown eyes, and raven black hair, with a light complexion. Boys were always asking her for a lay but not one has actually asked her on a real date and none of them look the kind to be willing to be as curious as she is. If Sirius asked her on a proper date, she would probably say yes but as idiotic as boys are, he has never done so.

"Just ignore him," Baby says as Sirius and his "gang" comes in, heralding lewd comments to Violet from across the room. Violet sighs and opens her Potions book and ready to get her ingredients to complete the potion recipe on the blackboard. Her and Baby work together to complete the lesson before next class while Sirius kept handing various notes to Violet about something to do with a broom and a closet, two things Violet didn't find appealing at all. As soon as Potions ended, they were on their way to the Great Hall to eat and get ready for Transfiguration with the Slytherins. Bleh! As soon as Violet and Baby sat down, Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus in tow with girlfriend Vilat sat across from her and Baby. She wasn't exactly sure what Sirius was saying because she had seen it. Remus' eyes. It wasn't till she was practically crawling on the table staring at Remus that things got awkward and Remus wasn't entirely sure what to do.

"I've seen your eyes before," Violet said trying to place where she had seen those eyes. Remus, who was already red in face, grew even redder as he remembered why she said that. The only thing he was concerned about was that she wouldn't remember.

"Violet, please get off the table," Vilat said feeling a bit disgruntled at Violet for staring at her boyfriend.

"Sorry, you just seem so familiar, I never noticed it before," she says. The whole table looking at her awkwardly.

"Anyways, what I was saying was I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend," Sirius said breaking Violet's concentration. Violet was entirely surprised at Sirius' offer. He has never asked her out till now and she wasn't entirely sure what to say.

"She'll go with you, Sirius, bye," Baby said as Jason came to sit across from her. Violet nods her head and smiles at Sirius but she wasn't processing anything, those eyes. . .

"Could it be?" Violet whispers to herself, she didn't notice that a certain Marauder was staring at her as he heard what she had whispered.

. . .

A/N: Please R&R and yes, if you've read my Venus Series Part I and II then you know who Vilat is. There will be drama, some sad incredible drama that also has to do with my Venus series, so if you like this story go on over and read those as well. Hope you enjoyed!

-Angel Brown


	3. Chapter 2 Know

Violet Nights A Remus/OC Fic

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, the genius behind Harry Potter.

Warning: May contain explicit language and sexual content in later chapters.

A/N: Please R&R! I'll love you forever, so enjoy! 3

Chapter 2 _Know_

"Remus, wait, I need to talk to you!" Violet screams as she runs down the hall but Remus isn't looking at her or even turning around, he just keeps walking. Violet starting to lose nerve and energy stops running.

"You know I love you and everything Violet, but why do you keep running after my boyfriend?" Vilat asks coming out of an adjacent corridor. Violet frowns.

"I just need to ask him something and no, Vilat, I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend, I just need to ask him something," she says but Vilat doesn't look convinced.

"What do you need to ask him?" Vilat asks. Violet frowns even more, sighs, and then turns to look at her.

"That is between me and Remus, you don't need to know," she says with a menacing tone of voice. She normally wouldn't act this way around Vilat, the two were friends, but lately Vilat has been getting on her nerves and today was no exception, ever since she started dating Remus Lupin, things have been weird between the two of them. Vilat looks at her in awe, narrows her eyes, and then walks after Remus.

"What was that all about?" Baby says approaching Violet. Violet sighs and shrugs her shoulders.

"Ever since she started dating Remus, she's been getting worse," Violet says. Baby shakes her head.

"You don't understand Violet, her sickness is getting worse, she keeps telling Remus to break up with her but he won't and so she's become overprotective of everything. According to Remus she hasn't been sleeping or eating, and . . . he's scared," Baby says. Suddenly Violet feels bad about snapping at her. It was common knowledge among Vilat's friends that she was sick. Not flu sick, as in like cancer sick. And the worst part is no one knows why. Vilat never talks about it that much, and to bring it up would just make things awkward.

"I shouldn't have snapped at her," Violet whispers, "but I need to talk to Remus."

"Why?" Baby asks with concern on her face, noting Violet's clenched fists and the crease of her brow.

"It's personal," Violet says and walks after where Remus and Vilat had disappeared. Finding no one in corridor and Baby gone, Violet leans against the wall and breathes. _It can't be true,_ she thinks, _Remus has the exact same eyes as the werewolf, but Remus can't be a werewolf he has no signs of it, or at least signs that I know of_. It's when she hears footsteps that she leans further into the wall, avoiding seeing anyone but then Remus Lupin comes into sight. He stops, looks at her, and sighs.

"Just say it," he says looking away from her. But Violet doesn't say anything, instead she leans closer to him, trying to take a look at his eyes but he's not looking at her. So she reaches out and gently faces him towards her. He flinches at the contact but Violet has already let go and she's staring into the sincere depths of his eyes. They stay like that for a long time, just staring at each other.

"Are you . . . a werewolf?" she asks and Remus sighs. Shaking his head.

"Why do you say that?" he asks. She frowns when he looks away.

"You're eyes," she states simply.

"What about my eyes?" he asks. She can't help but smile.

"Last night I went to the Shrieking Shack, merely because I was curious, when I got there I heard a howl, I looked through one of the boarded up windows only to see a werewolf, and he looked right at me, it was as if he could see straight through me, into my soul, and I could never forget those eyes, eyes that you seem to have," she says. Remus frowns.

"He? Why do you say he?" he asks. She smiles.

"It's better than saying 'it' right?" she asks. Remus can't help but smirk and nod his head.

"So you think I'm a werewolf?" he asks her. She nods her head.

"So are you?" she asks.

"No, I'm not," he says sternly but Violet doesn't believe him, even as he walks away she can't help but _know_ that they shared the same eyes_. It had to be him_, she thought.

. . .

A/N: a short chapter but I just wanted to get that over with. Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 3 Getting Answers

Violet Nights A Remus/OC Fic

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, the genius behind Harry Potter.

Warning: May contain explicit language and sexual content in later chapters.

A/N: Here is chapter 3!

Chapter 3 Getting Answers

"Violet, what are you doing?" Baby asks her. Violet doesn't listen but instead spills her tea while trying to get a better look of Remus' eyes.

"Trying to get a better look," she says. Baby rolls her eyes.

"You're going to get him mad, besides its Sirius you're dating now," Baby says, putting butter on her toast. Violet frowns and looks at her.

"I'm only dating Sirius because you said yes for me," she says continuing to look at Remus, who is currently enjoying being fed toast and jam by Vilat. "Why can't I see his eyes?" she mumbles in frustration.

"Why are you trying to look at his eyes?" Baby asks with sudden curiosity. Violet frowns.

"None of your business," she says. Remus stands up and Violet moves to catch up with him as he walks out of the Great Hall.

"Hey, Remus!" she yells, he stops, looks at her and continues walking.

"What do you want, Violet?" he asks. She frowns.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?" he says continuing to walk. Violet sighs and struggles to keep up with his long strides.

"Are you or are you not a werewolf?" she asks. He abruptly turns around and he's right in her face. She's not sure if she's hearing right, but she can swear she heard him growl and then the next thing she knows she's staring into his eyes, the same eyes as that night. His lips are centimeters from hers. She's not sure what's happening. But as soon as they both realized their proximity, Remus pulls away.

"Meet me tonight outside of the Gryffindor portrait, I'll tell you everything," he says, walking off. Violet stands there in awe. They had been close to kissing. So close.

. . .

Violet waited outside the Gryffindor portrait after dinner, for Remus. She couldn't get over the fact that they almost kissed; he was so close to her. The portrait hole swung open and out came Remus. He didn't even look at her before he grunted a, "come on." She followed him to the astronomy tower where they could speak alone. Remus turned around and looked at her, really looked at her. Violet frowned.

"What I'm about to tell you, you must keep secret," he says quietly turning to hold the railing and look out onto the grounds. Violet was mesmerized, the way he looked in the night was . . . beautiful. "I was a child when I was attacked, a mere child when everything was taken from me. For a long time I felt like I could never be normal or fit in until I came here. I met friends who accepted me for who I am, I met a beautiful girl who doesn't see the monster in me, Vilat keeps me whole and sane. You're just ruining everything by knowing. That is why tonight I beg of you not to ask me anything about it or tell anyone," he says. Violet can see the pain in his eyes. The look of clouded fury on his face. He was right; she was just making things worse for him by knowing. She stepped closer to him to get a better look of his eyes, eyes that have been stuck in her mind for days. Remus stiffened as she got closer. He didn't know what it was that possessed him to do it but the next thing he knew he was kissing her. And it wasn't gentle either, it was rough and hot. Violet moved to pull away but Remus got a hold of the back of her neck. The wolf in him wanted to taste her, to possess her and it was as if he had no control. He could hear himself growl against her lips, he froze and pulled away instantly. They were both breathing hard, trying to catch their breath.

"What the fuck was that?" Violet yelled. Remus frowned and held his fingertips to his lips.

"I'm sorry," he said and with that he ran off. Violet stared after him, still feeling his lips against hers. She didn't want to admit it but she enjoyed it. But she shouldn't have enjoyed it. The thought of Vilat came into mind and she remembered what Remus had to say about her. She loved him for who he was and Violet was ruining all of that. She walked back to the Ravenclaw common room in silence, contemplating what had just happened. She decided to stay away from Remus Lupin; he deserved to have a normal life.

. . .

A/N: Short I know but I just wanted to get that over with, any idea what's going to happen next? Remember this is a prequel to my Venus Series! So please read those if you want to know more.

-Angel Brown


End file.
